Session 17
Session 17 Members Raven Raden The Adventure We bagan the day's adventure in the Sea Temple. Raven and Raden heard a heavenly sound and traced it to the alter to Ziphanu. There, hovering above the alter they found the Rinwen Orb. Bringing it to Ziphanu, Raven tried to raise the God a second time, but was unable to do it. Only when Grimweld whispered Furbimbor, did the God awaken from its slumber. Raden received the blessing of Ziphanu and was given knowledge of the orb. He promptly tried to scry on Ragnar, but was only successful in letting the demon know that his enemies could now attempt to see what they were up to. Moving on, Raven changed Raden into a hawk and they both flew ahead to Tulara. The flight took half the time and they arrived uneventfully. In Tulara, Raden found Baratas the armorer and had his banded armor gilded. The process would take a week and because Raden offered to transport a load of iron to Kafari, only cost 1,500 gp. Raden asked Raven to accompany him, but she declined. However, she watched from above as a bird. On the second day, Raden was surprised by a wandering band of Taldor. The fight started rough, and Raven decided to jump in and help out. Raden managed to intimidate a few of them into running off, but they only brought reinforcements. One of them was riding a dinosaur. By this point, Raden had lost an arm. The fight was going poorly, but Raven's call lightening was blasting the enemies to pieces. Raden fell unconscious twice, but in the end they were victorious. Looting the corpses, they found a bit of gold. About an hour down the road, Raven spotted the corpses of two dead horses and six dead dwarves. Raden wondered about dragging them back to town, but decided to burn them on the road. A day later, arriving uneventfully in Kafari, Raden downed a bottle of Wicked Whiskey and promptly fell asleep at the bar in the Frothy Mug. The next day the town was talking about the paladin who came into town with a t-rex head on his cart and promptly passed out in the tavern. A hung over paladin delivered the goods and made it back to Tulara uneventfully to pick up his new shiny armor. He was happy. While in the tavern, the rest of the party caught up, had a beer, and went to sleep in the rooms (except of course Raven, who slept in a tree). While in town, Rolg, a local, came up and hired the group to search for a stolen hammer. He found the following note in place of his magic weapon, and offered a 5,000 gp reward for its safe return. (Added to Plot Hooks) The Note Search ye far or search ye near, You’ll find no trace of the three Unless you follow instructions clear, For the weapons abide with me. North past forest, farm, and furrow You must go to reach the feathered mound. Then down away from the sun you’ll burrow— Forget life, forget light, forget sound. To rescue Wave, you must do battle With the Beast in the Boiling Bubble. Crost cavern vast, where chain-links rattle Lies Whelm, past waterspouts double. Blackrazor yet remains to be won Underneath inverted ziggurat. That garnered, think not that you’re done, For now you’ll find you are caught. I care not, former owners brave, What heroes you seek to hire. Though mighty, each shall be my slave Or vanish into the fire. K XP XP each: 2,500 Total XP: 40,500 xp Level 9 Loot Rinwen Orb 230 gp (But spent 1,500 gp on gilded armor)